hrpgufandomcom-20200215-history
New Covenant
The New Covenant was organized in the year 2554, one year after the discovering of both Alpha and Delta Halo. Due to the increasing amount of civil war and rebellion within the Old Covenant, the Sangheili rose above the other races to once create a new faction. The New Covenant. With the Elite's and Grunt's taking place and ranking higher than the Prophet's and Brute's, the Covenant was slowly re-established. Once again, the Covenant hopes to fulfill their Great Journey, and exterminate the human race. However, the Elite's rise to power doesn't go without consequence, as Brute's riot often. = Overview = The New Covenant is a militaristic and theocratic alliance of alien race that is present in the 1st Future RPG. It contains a variety of different species, from bipeds, to insects to worm like creatures. They serve their Sangheili commander's and believe in that a pilgrimage will lead to a Great Journey, making them immortal and god's. They are superior to their human counterpart's in strength, numbers and technology- and believe the humans to be unholy obstacles to the Great Journey. The New Covenant is the successor to the Old Covenant, which crumbled after constant civil war and rebellious actions. However, the New Covenant is not all perfect. Every day riot's, ranging from a single being to a whole squadron, take place. Despite the extreme punishments given to traitors and heretics, many are still willing to take on the Sangheili and their guards. The new faction also has to fight against many other problems, and not just a few riot's or a simple Human fighter. The Covenant has to defend constantly against the Flood. If even a single Flood spore is present on a ship, the nearby Covenant will be ordered to fire upon the "infected" ship. Security is always tight, and quarantine procedures are given often, yet the New Covenant continues to remain true to it's goal. Launching of the Great Journey. = Species Rank & Overview = Like the Old Covenant, the New Covenant is a collection of a variety of alien species. In total, there are eight alien species, ranging from bipeds, to insects to reptiles. However, due to the Elite's rise to power- the ranking stature has changed considerably. High Ranking Sangheili (Elites) The Sangheili are the backbone and commanders of the New Covenant. Towering 8' 6" tall, they are a force to be reckoned with. Capable of wielding a variety of weapons and equipment, they also come equipped with a Personal Overshield. The Elite's also are the highest in the rank stature, and have command over all other species. Unggoy (Grunts) The Unggoy are the most cowardly species in the New Covenant, despite being second in the rank stature. They are poor and weak warriors, yet are extremely dangerous in packs- where there accuracy, courage and strength increases. However, the Grunt's also have the ability to use a large number of vehicles and turrets. These include plasma turrets, Shade's, Shadow's and Ghost's. Low Ranking Kig-Yar (Jackals) The Kig-Yar are the third highest in the rank stature. They are commonly seen as Snipers, Marksmen and Scout's within the New Covenant. Standing at 1.9 meters tall, they are known to carry Plasma Rifles, Needlers and Carbines. Many Snipers or Marksmen choose the Particle Beam Rifle or Carbine for their scope capabilities. They are also seen using targeting visors and Armheld Energy Shield's. Jackals are found mostly in pairs or large groups. Yanme'e (Drones) The Yanme'e are one of the weakest species within the New Covenant, yet one of the most dangerous. They can be killed with only a few shots, their armor very weak, and only use lightweight weapons such as the Plasma Rifle or Needler. However, despite their large amount of weaknesses, they have very useful strengths. The Drone's have the ability to fly, grab onto walls and ceilings, and appear and large packs ranging from 20 to 30 units. They also often carry unsuspecting opponents into the air, before dropping them to their deaths. Jiralhanae (Brutes) The Jiralhanae are a savage, berserker, ape-lie race that stands over 2.8 meters tall. Although formerly second in the rank stature in the Old Covenant, they are now the second last in the stature. Their strength can overwhelm even a SPARTAN-II in MJOLNIR armor, or kill a Marine with a single blow. The Brutes carry a variety of weapons like the Elite's, and often found clad in Power Armor. San 'Shyumm (Prophets) The San 'Shyuum are the lowest ranking unit within the New Covenant. They are also very rarely seen, and almost never used in combat. However, they are a fit species, and can carry many weapons the humans term "heavy". Not much is known about their role in the New Covenant, although it is presumed they are some sort of decoder for the Forerunners. Equipment Lekgolo (Hunters) The Lekgolo, like the Huragok, have no real place in the rank stature- but rather classified as "equipment". Their combat position is a towering 9'6" tall, yet their non-combat position is a massive, staggering 12 foot tall. They are a species of colonized worm-like creatures which form the limbs and body for the Hunter. They carry gigantic Fuel-Rod Cannons, a gigantic shield, and armor immune to small arms fire. The Fuel Rod Cannon has the power to punch a hole through several humans, while the shield has the ability to crush almost any enemy seen. Huragok (Engineers) The Huragok, like the Lekgolo, have no real place in the rank stature- but rather classified as "equipment". They pose no threat to anything, and prefer to fix, create and understand new equipment and machinery. No matter what faction, if something is broken, they will fix it. They are about 6 feet tall, with six appendages, and hover above the ground.